It's time!
by futurewriter102
Summary: Eli decides that it's time for him to propose to Clare. How will things go? Will she say yes? Will she say no? What will happen in their future? Read and find out!


Eli's pov  
Today is going to be an Amazing day since I am going to ask Clare to marry me. I hope she says yes, I have loved her for three years. I heard my phone ring so I picked it up to see Clare's name appear on my phone.  
Clare: Ready for 2nite?  
Me: You have no Idea. Can you wear that blue dress 2nite?  
Clare: I'll wear a dress, but don't tell me what to wear!  
Me: Fine, I was just making a suggestion.  
Clare: Bye c u in 2 hours.  
Me: Bye.  
I had to go to my parents' house to get my Grandmothers ring it was very unique and pretty just like Clare. I got into my hearse and drove to my parents' house. I have had a lot of memories with Clare in Morty, some bad some good most of the memories are good. I just arrived at their house when I walked up to the door the box with the ring came through the mailbox part of the door with the ring in the box. It took less than a minute to get the box which was a surprise because my mother loved that ring. I was still happy I got the ring fast and I still had time to change and to take a shower. I quickly got into Morty and drove fast but carefully because I only had an hour left. I hope Clare wears that dress I asked her to wear since it matched her eyes. I just got home and I felt nervous that Clare would say no. I don't know why she would say no, we have been dating for a while.

Clare's pov  
Eli is taking me to a restaurant and he told me to dress really fancy and I decided to wear my black dress that goes to the floor, I also decided to wear my black heels with my hair all curly with my liquid eyeliner on. Eli was coming in five minutes to come pick me up. I began to spin in my dress a couple of times. After a couple times of spinning I started to go down stairs and I saw Eli and my parents talking. I cleared my throat and then saw Eli turn his head and saw me descending the staircase; he stood at the bottom of the stairs in awe. I finally got to the bottom of the staircase.  
"You look beautiful" Eli complimented to me as he gave me a kiss, I loved it!  
"Get together I want to take a picture of you two" my mom stated. I put my arm around Eli's waist and he did the same. My mom took the photo and we quickly left.  
"You don't look bad either" I complimented as I saw him do his half-smile. It was so cute; it was one of the things I like about him.  
"Not as good as you" Eli complimented back. I started to blush and I could tell because I was smiling and I could feel my face getting red. We quickly got into Eli's car; we weren't in that car for very long because it took only a couple of minutes to get to the restaurant. We got our table very soon; we got a booth.  
"Eli, this place is amazing and beautiful" I said as I gave him a hug.  
"Well it deserved a beautiful girl and that's what it got" Eli said, I started blushing so badly. I seriously need to control my blushing. I was about to kiss him when the waitress showed up. Dang it. I really recognized the waitress from somewhere.  
"Hey my name is Cassie I am going to serve you tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She asked as she took her notepad out of her pocket.  
"I'll have a coke" Eli answered.  
"I'll have lemonade" I answered as our waitress took our order down.  
"Ok, I'll have your drinks in a moment" she stated as she left the table. As soon as she left Eli put his arm around me.  
"Clare whats wrong?" Eli asked as he looked into my blue eyes.  
"She looks so familiar" I answered.  
"Well maybe she knows you, just ask her when she gets back" Eli said as he pointed to our red haired waitress. As soon as she laughed I knew exactly who she was. She was my neighbor until high school when I went to high school she moved to Buffalo. I haven't seen her since then until today.  
"Here are your drinks" Cassie stated as she put my drink in front of me.  
"Cassie how are you" I asked. She looked at my curiously and uncomfortably.  
"Good and who are you" Cassie asked.  
"It's me Clare" I answered as I saw her face light up.  
"Oh my god, how are you, and who is this" she asked while pointing to Eli.  
"Oh I'm great and this is Eli my boyfriend" I answered as I gave her a hug.  
"Well it was nice to meet you and Clare I think you got a keeper unlike Justin" Cassie stated as she took out her notepad again.  
"What would you like to order?" Cassie asked as she looked at Eli as he began to speak.  
"I'll have the Shrimp scampi" Eli answered as he handed her his menu.  
"And for you Clare" Cassie asked.  
"I'll have the same" I answered as I handed my menu to her.  
"Ok, I will back with that in a minute" Cassie replied as she walked away.  
"Clare I have to ask you something" Eli stated as he scooted next to me.  
"Yes Eli" I said blushing like crazy.  
"You know how we have been dating for two years and how we love each other a lot and that we've been through a lot" Eli asked.  
"Yea" I responded with my face majorly blushing.  
"Well would you give me the honor of marrying you?" Eli asked as he opened a box with a ring inside that was gorgeous it had little rhinestones in the center of it and aquamarine gems surrounding the center of it.  
"Yes!" I answered as Eli put the ring on my finger and then I put my arms around him.  
I was so happy I quickly crashed my lips against his and I finally got the kiss I was waiting for all night; it was amazing! After a few minutes of sitting and talking about whatever we saw Cassie approach our table.  
"Oh, how cute" Cassie commented as she set our food down in front of us. I raised my ring hand to Cassie with the ring on it to show her the ring. She looked so happy for me.  
"Oh my god how long have you guys been dating and that ring is amazing" Cassie asked as she examined the ring closer.  
"Three years" Eli answered as he placed a kiss on my temple. I stood up and gave Cassie a hug and I gave her my phone number so she could call me and text me when she wanted to and if she wanted to.  
"Well Clare I hope your happy and Eli you better take care of her she's one worth keeping" Cassie said as I sat back down and Eli had his hands round my waist and his head on my shoulder.  
"I will I learned what happened when we broke up and I need her by my side we keep each other happy" Eli said as we planted a kiss on each other's lips.  
"OK, well I gotta get back to work so bye" Cassie said as she left. We ate dinner for about one hour and it was amazing and so much fun. After eating we paid our bill and I gave a hug to Cassie and we left. We quickly entered his car and drove off. Eli told me to text my mom and dad to tell them I'm going to stay the night at Eli's house. They said they didn't mind. First before I stayed the night I had to go home and get some clothes. I grabbed three shirts, two pairs of pants, one skirt, one pair of flip flops, a beanie; I also grabbed a hair brush and a tooth brush. I think that's a good amount of clothing for the night. Knowing Eli, I was ready for anything, even if it was as small as joking around, to as bad as tickle fight. I was really ready for a tickle fight; I would most likely start it. I'll win the tickle fight even if he lets me win I know I'll win. We just arrived at his house, it was small but it was enough for Eli to be happy. I had my suitcase in my right hand and Eli holding my left. Eli is so sweet sometimes but other times he's impossible, which is another thing I love about him. We had just entered the house as he took the key out of the lock.  
_Tonight is going to be fun._


End file.
